


Suppose

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake remembers Jenna's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppose

Blake thinks, "this is the end," and pulls the sheets up to her neck, straightening them with small, jerky movements. She looks pale under the florescent lights, her hair tangled and dry.

He doesn't think about how this cannot be true.

He does not think about how she must have really died: her body twisted and bloody, terror evident on her face.

He strokes her cheek, kisses her forehead, then takes her hand in his. He watches her breathe; her fingers twitch. Then he remembers all their moments, good and bad. He tells her he loves her, knowing she cannot hear and therefore cannot mistake his meaning.

When he wakes up, his eyelashes are wet and his shoulder aches.

"This is the end," he thinks, and stumbles out of bed to meet the new day.


End file.
